1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a mating connector key for an electrical connector.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,857 discloses an electrical connector with polar key elements which can be selectively connected to an electrical connector housing. Fujitsu Component Limited has an Infiniband electrical connector with plastic general U shaped polar keys which can be slid onto a metal shield at a front of the electrical connector. A problem with this type of key is that the key can become disconnected from the electrical connector. Another problem with this type of key is that, because it is plastic, it can be prone to breakage. There is a desire to provide a keying system which is less prone to damage and has less likelihood of becoming unintentionally disconnected from the electrical connector.